It is known in the art to generate EUV light from the production of a plasma of an EUV source material which plasma may be created by a laser beam irradiating the target material at a plasma initiation site (i.e., Laser Produced Plasma, “LPP”) or may be created by a discharge between electrodes forming a plasma, e.g., at a plasma focus or plasma pinch site (i.e., Discharge Produced Plasma “DPP”) and with a target material delivered to such a site at the time of the discharge. Target delivery in the form of droplets of plasma source material, which may, e.g., be mass limited for better plasma generation conversion efficiency and lower debris formation, are known techniques for placing the plasma source material at the appropriate location and at the appropriate time for the formation of the plasma either by LPP or DPP. A number of problems are known to exist in the art regarding the delivery timing and positioning of the target at the plasma initiation site which are addressed in the present application.
Magnetostriction (and electrostriction) has been used for ultrasonic transducers in competition with piezoelectric crystals, but so far as applicants are aware, such materials have not been employed to address problems which may be associated with the utilization of piezoelectric materials in the environment of plasma generated EUV light source generators or specifically for target droplet generation in liquid jets target droplet generators.